Tokihakiri Taisei (Alternate)
Tokihakiri Taisei (時葉切蟻体制, lit; Timecutter of Order) is a missing Samurai hailing from the Land of Iron. After a blizzard separated her from her parents and brother, she was encountered by another group of samurai who took her in and raised her as one of their own. Following their tutorship, her incredible skills had allowed her to become the first female Shogun of their samurai order. With her skills in kenjutsu and yarijutsu, she has proven to be a dangerous combatant against anyone who has fought her and her army. She has taken control over large portions of the Land of Iron with her army, and she continues to expand her influence over the land. Background Tokihakiri was born a year before her brother was on a fairly cold March. Kyouko trained her first in the skills of kenjutsu, teaching her the majority of the basics, while Hataraki taught her the more advanced methods of the skill. She helped raise her brother after he was born, showing him how to best behave in public and demonstrate honorable mannerisms. When Tokihakiri turned ten, a blizzard engulfed the samurai stronghold while she was out gathering supplies with Hataraki. Having been separated by the blizzard, she was found unconscious by a group of wandering samurai who were also out looking for supplies. Taking the supplies she had gathered, they brought her to their encampment. From there, she was looked after by their shogun, who began training her in the elite caliber arts of both kenjutsu and yarijutsu. For the next six years, she was poised to become the next Shogun, which she became after the death of her master. Under her command, the army she led fought through minor incursions as she began to cut a swath of control into the Land of Iron, slowly gaining portions of the land under her command, expanding her ever growing army. She never dared touch the samurai stronghold, though, as she knew it was where her family resided, and thus had some of her samurai sent there to watch over it as silent guardians, completely unknown to the samurai within the stronghold. Appearance As a Shogun, Tokihakiri has many unique factors in her appearance. Her hair is long and white a snow, seeming to blend in with the snow that covers the Land of Iron. Within her hair is a Shogun's crown, adorned in many patterns of red, black and gold with two, golden horns on both sides. Her eyes are a determined shade of red, which has been considered a source of morale amongst her army, who bore the shade of red after her eyes. Below her eyes are three, red markings on each side that resemble falling petals from a rose tree. Below the neck, she is adorned in a unique set of armor, all patterned in red, black and gold. Over her armor is a red and gold patterned kimono that helps keep her warm within the colder regions of the Land of Iron. Upon her back are two large spears, both of which she puts to use with her yarijutsu. She also wields two, highly decorated katanas embroidered with unique markings upon the blade. Upon her waist is the pelt of a tiger, held together by leather straps and thick rope. Personality Despite being a Shogun, Tokihakiri shows emotions of respect and gratitude amongst her fellow samurai. She treats them all as equals, since in her eyes, they are all equal to her as brothers and sisters. She still bears sternness amongst her enemies, though, and does not hesitate to strike down upon them with unbridled ferocity within a moment's notice. Ever the intelligent one, Tokihakiri has studied centuries worth of history regarding different societies from around the world, including one particular group; The Rouma (ローマ, Lit; Romans). She has studied their culture inside and out from their military structure, to their mythological beliefs. Despite her dominant, samurai heritage, it's easy to see her incorporation of Rouma society in her soldier's ranks, even giving them special names made after their culture, including Houmu (法務, lit; Praetorian) and Hyaku (百卒長, lit; Centurion). As such, she has developed some of their more modest mannerisms while disregarding their lesser qualities such as slave keeping. She does not keep her soldiers in slave like environments, instead ensuring that they have a safe place where food and water are plentiful, even helping build small settlements around the Land of Iron to give them shelter when she does not need their aid. Abilities As a Shogun, Tokihakiri was trained thoroughly and diligently in the arts of the bow, sword and spear. Her incredible skills has gained her undeniable influence within, and away from the Land of Iron. With her bow, she can land incredible shots while on horseback, tracking her target no matter what the conditions may be. With the spears at her side, she cuts a swath of devastation to any who dare try to match her skill. She uses both her swords with such ferocity, her army has called her the Centurion of Iron (鉄の百卒, Lit; Tetsu no Hyaku). Her skills in leadership have shown that she can lead her army expertly, even when said army consists of different tribes of soldiers that dotted the Land of Iron. Kyūjutsu Kyūjutsu is Tokihakiri's main line of attack. Upon her horse, very few can escape the skills of her bow. She has landed shots that were considered impossible with relative ease. Thanks to training in some of the most unforgiving weather the Land of Iron had to offer, her skills in shot placement are above everything else in her skills. By leading her targets, she can hit them dead on no matter how far they may be. Her long bow allows her to get as much range out of her arrows as possible. With such a careful application of the bow and arrow, her army follows this tradition by using kyūjutsu as their first line of attack. Yarijutsu When her kyūjutsu cannot be utilized, Tokihakiri falls back to her secondary method of attack; The spear. Not slouching in any form with this style, Tokihakiri's yarijutsu is above most warriors she has encountered. By using her spear as a range finder, she can keep her opponents kept at the spear's length and manipulate them into moving how she wants them to. Even at close range, she can sweep an opponent off their feet with the length of her spear. By utilizing two, she is even deadlier; With a balanced stance, she can keep several opponent's at spear's length and pick them off one at a time, even knocking back those too close for her spear. Tokihakiri can also use her spear to maneuver out of the way of an attack by using it as an impromptu pole vault to move out of the way of an attack. By pushing her spear between an opponent's limbs, she can catch them off guard by locking their arms or legs in the most painful manner possible. Kenjutsu As a Shogun, Tokihakiri's kenjutsu is elite caliber. When her kyūjutsu and yarijutsu fail, her kenjutsu is her last line of defense, but not her worst. With the swords she keeps with her at all times, she utilizes a direct and up close method of kenjutsu, pushing her opponent back with her intimidation and raw strength, eliminating most of their defense. This allows her to pick her foes apart while they try to fight a losing battle. With six years of intensive training, her skills in kenjutsu are above most samurai her age. By using feints and change of stance, she can confuse her opponents by forcing them to adapt to an ever changing style of swordplay. Taijutsu Even if her main methods of attack should fail, Tokihakiri has one last physical skill in her disposal; Taijutsu. She's no slouch in this department, either. By using a more western style of taijutsu, Tokihakiri grapples her opponents and tosses them around like ragdolls thanks to her tremendous, physical strength. Strong punches and kicks that are enough to dent metal are all part of her disposal in taijutsu, ever relentless in her assault to either beat her opponent down, or push them back enough to fall back to another of her skills. Despite it being used as a last resort, Tokihakiri has proven how proficient she can be in taijutsu, subduing even a Hyuga who excels in taijutsu with little effort. Quotes Time is the overseer of all things. It sees man plan their dreams. Sees them build their kingdoms. It sees them become legendary. Time shall be my overseer, it shall watch over me as I plan my dream. Time will be the guardian that ensures I will build a kingdom and forge an empire the likes few have ever seen before. You declared war upon my people, Tokihakiri. This small force of yours? This isn't war, this is pest control. - Tokihakiri absorbing a bandit group of Samurai